wrath_of_the_bombersfandomcom-20200215-history
Bomberfan099
Bomberfan099 is the main villain in the WOTB series. He is a robotic clone of Thomasfan099 that was created by Hyper Darkness. He almost has the same look as Thomas, but with some differences. He has a grey suit instead of blue, and has a egg-shaped bomb for a head. The First Encounter The first encounter was actually before the events of "Wrath of the Bombers". It all started when Thomasfan099 was invited to an unknown location. It was a small, metallic room with a few tubes and a chair in the middle. Bomberfan was waiting. Apparently, he had captured a friend, littleforceflex, and threatened to kill her if Thomas couldn't defeat him. Eventually, Thomas reigned supreme, and Bomberfan fled. There were two more encounters like this. Other encounters before WOTB There were a few more encounters. One was in a city, where they battled out pretty hard using ancient artifacts. The other being in the mushroom kingdom, where he chased Thomas around. Eventually Bomberfan099 gave up. After these events bomberfan099 looked for members. He then looked toward his two friends: BombTheBloxxer and ???. The war on Orbercity The events of WOTB first started when Thomas and his friends Evil, Star, and Bad heard some stuff going on in orbertown, and decided to go see what was up. Upon getting to the city though they were in shock of what they saw. A giant battleship was above the town, dropping bombs on all the houses! All the orbers went into panic, some were even captured! Thomas and the gang went around to see if they could catch up with the battleship. They didnt, but they did see who ended up causing the attack. This is where they met Bomberfan. He however didnt want to waste his time chatting with the heroes, so to distract them so he could escape, he let out magic gas onto a spike spider, and it mutated into a copy of Spikey. After beating it, Thomas and the gang realized this was only the beginning of a huge adventure ahead of them. So they decided it would be best to stop Bomberfan at all costs. And thus, the wrath of the bombers story had begun. Appearances in other games Bomberfan appears in other games as well. For instance, he appears in Adventure Trials Season 2: Search for the guardian. Hyper Darkness (his creator) gave a chunk of Zelex to him and ordered him to protect it from the heroes. The heroes found him though, and Bomberfan challenged them to a battle. He uses a variety of attacks in his fight. Eventually though, he gives up and gives the heroes the chunk of Zelex. He then goes away, most likely to tell Hyper that he failed his order. Bomberfan is also planned to appear in the Allstar orb finale, along with several other orb game series characters. Apparently his reason for helping the heroes destroy Time Manipulator is that he doesnt wanna see Time Manipulator destroy robloxia, as hes basically stealing his job. Gallery -soon- Trivia * His main weapon is an arm cannon that shoots rockets. * He seems to treat most of his team like minions besides BombTheBloxxer and ???. * The idea of Bomberfan actually came from BadTheBloxxer, not Thomasfan099. * As weird as it sounds, the creator of the series (thomasfan099) says that he imagines Bomberfan's headcanon voice to be Diesel 10's voice from the movie "Thomas and the magic railroad". * Bomberfan's previous riding vehicle used to be a floating mobile similar to the Egg Mobile, a transport vehicle Dr Eggman uses in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. In newer levels though, Bomberfan has traded it in for a walking bomb mech. * There are some models of Bomberfan that have him in a dark blue suit, rather than his dark grey one. Canonically, the actual suit for him is the dark grey one. Category:Villians